One Thing Leads To Another
by Daskia
Summary: This is the sequal to Like Father Like Daughter...well kinda. Anyway with the time machine close to completion only one thing stands in the way a new power cell. With the help of an old ally it shouldn't be to hard to aquire, or will it when and old frien
1. Slight Roadblock

Hi guys! This is my second story, the sequal...well kinda sequal to Like Father Like Daughter...anyway this takes place after Sly 3...if you havent played it...sry...if you have played it ok...if you havent played it but still wana read this...i'll recap stuff,...well stuff you need to know for this anyway. Ok um...the only real thing is that Sly got hit in the head and got amneasia and Carmalita made him think he was her partner. Honestly i dont know if he's faking or not..but yeah go with me here. Um...i think thats it...of theres something else i'll remember it eventually. Well read if you want, and if you like is somewhat please review. A review with and ok good or ! i dont care just a review. lol anyway moving on.

* * *

Slight Roadblock

"We're almost finished!" came Penelope's voice "A few more seconds and the Time Machine will be complete. What are we missing?"

Bentley and Penelope were busy at work of the Time Machine, weeks had passed since Murry left and they were almost done. "It needs a power cell….uh oh.." Bentley replied.

"What?" Penelope asked blinking.

"We don't have a power cell powerful enough for it" Bentley said with a sigh

"I see what you mean" Penelope replied "This things gona need a power source more powerful than an electrical power plant. But where are we gona find such a thing?"

"I might know" Bentley said as he furiously typed on his computer. Moments passed and all that could be heard was the sound of typing. "Ah ha, found it"

"Well…" Penelope stood beside him interested in where there could be something that powerful.

"There's the Crystalian Diamond Cell in Venice, Italy" Bentley replied

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Penelope smiled happily "Lets go get it"

"There's a small problem" Bentley sighed "The security system is tighter and more powerful than Dr. M's Fortress. Without Sly, Murry, or anyone else we cant get it"

"There has to be something we can do." Penelope argued determined not to give up "Someone who can help us."

Bentley sat there and thought, moments passed and all was silent until he finally spoke, "There is one person who can help us, I just hope she's willing to"

* * *

Well there you go. I should update quickly if you liked it...well the first three chapters at least. Tell me what you think


	2. Time At The Coffee House

Ok heres the second chapter...it didn't take as long as i thought it would...anyway um here you go if you like it ok...if not...ok...anyway um here you go?

* * *

Time At The Coffee House

Penelope stood behind Bentley as he searched through all his computers trying to find the person who could help them. "So Bentley who is this person?"

"A old acquaintance, sorta like Dimitri, we fought her and barley made it out alive. The good news is she's on our side the bad news is trying to locate her." Bentley continued to type. "She's highly intelligent and wont be found if she doesn't want to"

"Wow sounds kinda paranoid" Penelope said watching the screen.

"Yeah," Bentley blinked then smiled. "Found her." He blinked and stared at the screen. "Wow that's convenient"

"What?" Penelope asked

"She's in Venice, wonder what she's doing there, ah well the sooner we get to her the better. Come on" With that Bentley and Penelope set out of Venice.

Venice, Italy Somewhere around 7pm

"Well according to the rumors around town, an owl like person has been hanging around the coffee houses, so that's where we'll most likely find her" Bentley said sitting outside of the hideout, scanning the area. "Now there are three coffee houses the question is which one"

"Well which one has the best coffee?" Penelope laughed slightly. The two of them set off for the coffee house that was the closest. "Nice place"

"It looks expensive, come on she might be around her." Bentley headed off around the coffee house Penelope behind him. Moments passed and then Bentley spotted a small owl-like shadow. "There she is" he slowly rolled over to her, "Mrs. Shadora Talinious Sarroa Works"

The owl blinked and looked at the turtle. She paused the spoke "The turtle from the Cooper Gang. Long time no see. Who's your friend?" She looked at Penelope.

"That's Penelope" Bentley replied as Penelope sat down. "So coffee houses in Venice?"

"I like coffee houses and Venice has the best and besides there are certain _items_ that interest me" the owl smiled. "So kid what brings you to Venice or more so me?"

"Well we're here because we need a certain item for one of our machines but the security in the place where it's held is tighter than anything we've ever seen." The turtle sighed "Since Sly has disappeared-"

"The Raccoons gone?" Shadora asked confused.

"Yeah.." Bentley explained everything that had happened since she left, Clock-La in which shadora made a few comments about Neyla that couldn't be repeated. All the new friends, Dr. M, the cooper fault, and sly disappearing. "And the two of us can't get into the place on our own."

"So you want me to go in steal this power cell so you can power up your Time Machine?" Shadora sighed "Well I do owe you a favor so alright kid you're on"

Venice, Italy Midnight

"Alright turtle what do you want me to do?" Shadora asked from her perch on top of the building.

"Alright what I need you to do is to slowly open the small box in the antenna and slash the wires" Came Bentleys voice through the headset.

"Bentley, couldn't you have done this?" the owl asked with a yawn

" No, the wires have to be slashed at precisely the right moment and I'm not quick enough" the turtle replied.

The owl yawned again and walked over to the antenna and opened the box "Alright turtle which wires in which order at what time?"

"Red wire, then blue right after, wait 3 seconds then slash the green then yellow right after, then after 5 seconds slash the orange wire. That will disable most of the laser system" Bentley replied

"Alright then" With that the owl slashed the wires in the order that was said. "piece of cake." She smiled. "Alright now what?"

"Ok" Bentley explained everything and moments had passed the owl was now inches from the power cell.

"Ok so grab it slowly?" Shadora asked

"Yes taking it off slowly should work." Bentley replied

"Should? Wow that's reassuring." The owl grabbed a hold of the shinning power cell and slowly pulled it off its stand. She smiled and threw it in the air then caught it. "Like stealing gold form guards, Piece of cake." She turned to leave until a voice shattered the silence.

"Hold it right there!" A tall shadowed figure yelled.

The owl turned to look and her eyes widened as the moon hit the figure. "No…It can't be…"

* * *

Um there you go?...um...review?... 


	3. Everything's Upside Down

Ok here's the 3rd chapter sorry it took so long...had a slight writers block but it fixed so yeah um hope you like it

* * *

Everything's Upside Down

"Freeze!" the shadowed figure yelled again

Shadora took a step toward the shadow. "…It can't What are you doing here?" She blinked then her eyes widened as she barley managed to dodge a shock pistol blast. "Cooper what in hell are you doing? We've established this already, I'm not your enemy."

"All criminals are my enemy" the raccoon replied pointing the gun at her

The owl stared at him confused "Sly are you ok?...Do you need some coffee?...Cause I think your out of it….Hey!" she dodged another shot. "What's wrong with you?"

"Get her Cooper!" came another voice

"What-?" Shadora turned and saw Carmelita "Inspector fox, long time no see."

"Yes I just missed you last time, this time however you're going to jail" Carmelita raised her shock pistol.

"'Fraid not, I have much more important things than going to jail, besides if I was caught you couldn't keep me locked up." Shadora smiled "I'd break out in a matter of days."

"We'll see , Cooper, Men get her!" She leapt off her perch and dived after the owl her mercenaries and Sly behind her.

"Well seems our time has run out" The owl put the power cell in her pocket and outstretched her wings and took flight. "So many things to do so many places to-" She was cut off when a blast hit one of her wings. She growled and fell toward the ground. The cops ran after her and she managed to land on the ground safely. "Damnit" she got up and ran down the hall hoping for a way out.

"What's happening in there?" Bentley's voice came over the headset.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" The owl asked continuing to run down the hall.

"Um the good news" Bentley replied

"Ok." Shadora leapt behind a statue in the shadows. "Well the good news is I have the power cell and found sly"

"You found sly?" Bentley asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah but," the owl watched as some of the mercenaries ran past. "we kinda have a problem"

"What's that?" asked the turtle.

"Carmelita, her Mercenaries and Sly are all casing me" The owl watched more people run by. "Not to mention the raccoon shooting at me with a shock pistol!"

"He what?" Bentley asked confused

"He shot at me with a shock pistol Bentley, he's helping the police." Shadora watched as the last of the mercenaries and Carmelita went by. Moments passed in silence than she slowly came out of her hiding spot. "That was close"

"Don't move" a voice said behind her.

The owl turned to see sly with the pistol pointed at her "Alright Cooper I don't wana fight you but I will if I have to" She extended her talons but winced slightly from the pain in her injured wing.

The raccoon didn't move, he just stood there staring at her the pistol still pointed, he did however speak. "Your injured"

"Like that makes a difference in this world" Shadora winced again but blinked as sly lowered the gun. "What are you doing?"

"I.." He blinked and put a hand to his head somewhat confused; he felt lost "I don't know"

The owl watched closely then whispered into the headset, the whisper only audible to her ears "Bentley I think something's wrong with him, he seems confused, dazed sorta"

"I might be able to find out. Your gona have to bring him to me though" The turtle whispered back.

"You want me to kidnap him?" Shadora blinked "Alright then" She looked at the raccoon who still seemed out of it. She slowly walked over to him then brought her wing up and smacked him in the head knocking him out. "Forgive me raccoon."

"Alright your gona need and alterative route since you can't fly" Bentley replied, typing could be heard through the headset. "Alright now-"

"Bentley I got this" Shadora smiled then grabbed sly and headed toward the wall.

"Men get her!" Carmelita yelled as she rounded the corner.

"Sorry Inspector Fox, I'm not to keen on going to jail at the moment" The owl smiled then jumped into the vent with the raccoon.

"Come back here!" Carmelita's voice echoed throughout the vent system.

"Not on my agenda" Shadora smiled and leapt out of the vent dragging sly along. She scanned the area looking for the hideout, she sighed with a slight feeling of despair. "Bentley you got any transportation? Cause I pretty sure I can't outrun these cops with Cooper as deadweight." Shadora said still scanning the area

"Hold on" Bentley replied through the headset, typing could be heard once again. "Alright Penelope's got her RC Chopper on the way to pick up sly, and I'm sending out her RC Car to get you."

"Don't you guys have normal vehicles? Like a car, a boat anything?" The owl blinked as she heard rumbling from the vent. "Um Bentley…could you-?" She looked around when she heard a sound above her, "Never mind" She hooked the crane to the raccoon and made sure it would come undone. "Alright Penelope."

"You got it" her voice came through the headset and as she spoke the copper flew off.

"Well Bentley?" The owl look at the ground below her trying to find sight of the RC Car.

"It's gotten stuck I should be able to get it out in a moment, just hold tight" Bentley replied through the headset.

At that moment the silence was shattered as Carmelita jumped out of the vent "Freeze!"

"Yeah Bentley never mind" Shadora jumped of the roof and managed to land on the ground safely, she started to run as Carmelita shot shock blasts at her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Bentley cried out "Everything's gone wrong!"

"Calm down Bentley, I have an idea" With that the owl ran into the nearest coffee house the inspector behind her.

"Drat I lost her, well she should be around this coffee house somewhere" the annoyed inspector sighed and began to look around. "Just like criminals always running away, never facing the cops, the cowards"

"We find hiding easier, less paperwork" Shadora came out of the shadows and smacked Carmelita in the head with her wing knocking her out. "Sorry inspector, jails not in my agenda" with that the owl left the coffee house and headed for the hideout.

* * *

There you go, hopefully i'll update soon, well tell me what you think...please? 


	4. Shady Memories

Alright hi guys sry it took me so long to update i had serious writers block...it wasnt cool anyway though i updated and have a better idea oh the next chapters so the next couple hopefully. Key word there hopefully. I dont own sly cooper never did never will it just rocks the only thing i do own is a can of soda and my owl Shadora, thats about it...yeah i know crapy anyway like i said i had major writers block so this chapters kinda wierd kinda ish yeah anyway read on! READ O-ooo a cookie::blinks: oh yeah um...read the story...tell whatever...have fun...COOKIE!

* * *

Shady Memories

"About time you got back, what took you so long?" Bentley asked as Shadora walked in.

"I went into a coffee house" Shadora said with a yawn

"A coffee house?" Bentley asked "You were being chased by the cops and you go into a coffee house?"

"Calm down Bentley, I knocked out inspector fox while I was in there, she should be out of our hair for a couple hours." The owl turned to the raccoon that was asleep on the couch then to Bentley. "So have any idea what's wrong with him?"

"No, we can't find anything wrong with him, his brain waves are completely normal, his temperature's normal, everything's just normal" Bentley said as he typed on the keyboard that was monitoring sly. "It doesn't add up"

"There has to be something wrong with him" Penelope said watching one of the monitors. "Wait a minute…"

"What?" The Shadora blinked and looked at the screen

"There's new brain wave patterns" Penelope blinked and stared at the screen "Their jumbled, kinda faded. It's weird"

Shadora continued to stare at the screen and watched as some of the waves and pattern's started to fade and come back.

Later, 3:27 am

Shadora sat on the window sill and looked at the moon. The three of them were taking turns monitoring sly and the brain wave patterns and it was her turn. Penelope was in the small kitchen making coffee and Bentley was making some adjustments to the Time Machine. She yawned it was silent the only thing heard was the sound the occasional wind, she held of her injured wing and gave a sad look it had healed somewhat but she wasn't able to fly. After a while she finally got up to see if the pattern changed or not. She blinked and stared at the screen nothing changed everything was acting like it had before "What's wrong with you raccoon?" as she said the words Sly started to stir.

Sly sat up his eyes still closed, he groaned slightly as he put his hand to his head. His head hurt from when Shadora knocked him out. He groaned again as he shook his head, then he opened his eyes and blinked staring at Shadora his eyes widening slightly. "…You…"

"So you wake finally" Shadora yawned slightly then glanced at the monitor, the readings were still the same. She blinked and looked at it more closely. "This doesn't make sense"

Sly was confused and shocked he didn't know what was going on and he didn't know where he was, all he did know was that the owl standing before him was the one he saw stealing the power cell. He was about to reach for his shock pistol when he realized he didn't have it, his eyes grew a tiny bit and he looked at the owl deciding to make some sense of everything. "…Who are you?"

Shadora blinked and slowly turned to the raccoon and stared at him. "What?"

"Who are you?" Sly repeated staring at her.

Shadora blinked again and continued to stare at him as moments passed in silence. Seconds turned to minutes and she finally spoke "You really don't know do you."

Sly shook his head slightly continued to stare at her still confused, unaware whether to trust her or not. Nothing made sense to him his memory seemed fogy and faded, as though things were hidden in shadow.

"Bentley! Penelope! Come here!" the owl called out.

"What is it?" Penelope asked as they entered to room.

"Sly, your awake" Bentley said as he moved over to him. "You ok?"

Sly stared at the three of them not knowing what to do, they all looked familiar but he didn't know who they were. "Who are you?"

"Huh?" Bentley blinked and looked at the raccoon

"He doesn't remember anything Bentley" Shadora crossed her arms and gave a somewhat sad look. "He doesn't know who we are, i've asked him he doesn't know"

Bentley looked at the raccoon with worry then turned to Penelope and Shadora. Shadora continued to watch the raccoon, Penelope stood there with a look of thought and Sly watched them closely then put his hand to his head trying to think straight.

"The only logical answer is amnesia" Penelope said the look of thought still there.

"How'd he get amnesia is the question" Shadora said turning toward Bentley and Penelope "I didn't hit him that hard and he as acting weird before I hit him so it would have had to have been sometime before"

"When did it happen is the real question" Bentley said thinking.

Sly looked at the three who were in deep discussion. He couldn't think straight, nothing seemed right he needed to go somewhere and think, here wasn't doing him any good. He rubbed his head and his eyes slowly fell upon the window near where he lay. His eyes grew a tiny bit; he glanced back at the three they were still in conversation. Faded thoughts were running through his head confusing him he looked back at the window. Everything happened at once, Sly had gotten up and jumped out the window, Shadora had seen him but barley and followed cursing slightly, and Bentley and Penelope blinked then followed the two as rain started to fall.

"Come back here Cooper Raccoon!" Shadora shouted, she then screeched as the rain was now making her already injuredwings moreuseless. She growled slightly using her talons to jump from building to building trying the to keep up with Sly.

"Come on Penelope we have to catch them" Bentley said as they jumped from roof top as well. They were a couple of buildings away from Sly and Shadora.

"Right behind you Bentley" Penelope replied following them all.

"What are you after?" Sly yelled at Shadora trying desperately to see through the rain.

"What are you?" Shadora replied but screeched again slipping and grabbing an antenna. She blinked as she heard a surprised gasp from sly, Bentley and Penelope and reached her and helped her up, they to had heard sly.

"Immortality" came a voice from the shadows.

Penelope squinted her eyes toward Sly and they widened, Sly was captured in a net.

Shadora squinted her eyes also but not looking at sly she was looking at the figure in the shadows. "It can't be"

"No" Bentley said as his eyes widened

"Goodbye dear friends" with that the figure grabbed the net sly was in and climbed into a helicopter then flew away as lighting striked and the rain grew harder.

"Who was that?" Penelope asked confused

"Arpeggio" Bentley and Shadora said together.

* * *

There you are, again hopefully i will update soon. Tell me what you think, later


	5. What's The Real Truth

Yes! I acually updated! I know i'm sorry guys! Gomen! I had a bunch of other crap and i know thats no excuse but hey whatever. Anyway for those you acually read the story, i am really sorry my goal is to finish this story sometime soon so i should be upadating...well yeah anyway um...read if you want...gomen

* * *

What's The Real Truth

Sly opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings "Ah you've awaken" said a voice.

Sly turned his head to see a small parrot perched on a window. He blinked "Who are you?"

"Do you not remember?" the parrot asked. "Interesting, interesting indeed" Sly watched as the parrot jumped off the window and walked over to where he was and opened the cage letting him out "I am your friend" Aepeggio said deciding to take advantage of this moment.

"I don't remember you" Sly said as he got out of the cage and looked down at the bird

"I'd expect you not to" the bird sighed "It's been so long, those…people you were with, they're against you"

"What are you talking about? They seemed nice…" Sly said quietly, he was confused he hadn't the clue what was going on and who this bird was.

"They were trying to confuse you my old friend, fill your mind with lies turn you against me! We are best friends Sly and their jealous of that!" Arpeggio smiled inside at his wonderful lies.

"They…are?" Sly asked sitting on the floor looking at the bird

"Yes my friend, but don't worry, I'll tell you the truth!" Apreggio laughed inside his head this couldn't have gone any easier.

Back at the Cooper hideout

"How is Arpeggio still alive?" Shadora asked Bentley from her spot on the bed "I though you got rid of him!"

"I thought he was gone to! Oh this is bad" Bentley said as he typed furiously on his keyboard

"Whose Arpeggio?" Penelope asked from her seat next to Bentley

"He's someone who seeks immortality" Shadora said quietly

"We met him once, he was trying to use clockwerk to gain immortality but we were able to stop him, I thought he was dead but I guess I was wrong" Bentley said still typing. "We have to get Sly back before Arpeggio changes his memories"

"What are you talking about?" Shadora asked blinking, she was intelligent but her mind didn't seem to be working at the moment

"He has amnesia, Arpeggio could permanently change his memories, he's basically like a child who will believe what he's told" Bentley said with a sigh "We need to get him back but I'm not sure how"

"I think I know a way" Shadora said as she stood up Bentley and Penelope's eyes were on her as she went over to the phone and began dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Bentley asked curious

"An old friend" Shadora replied with a smile

"Hello?" came a women's voice over the phone

"Hello Heather" Shadora replied

"M-master?" Heather's voice was somewhat fearful

"I told you stop calling me that" Shadora said rolling her eyes

"Sorry" the wolfs voice said through the phone "What do you need?" Heather knew in the back of her mind that Shadora usually only talked to her when she needed something, sometimes she called to see what the wolf was up to, invite her to coffee to talk about past events or such that was about it but mainly Shadora always wanted something.

"Assistance. I need you to come to Cooper's hideout and bring me the orb, my computer and _that_" Shadora said over the phone. Penelope looked at Bentley who just shrugged at what 'that' might be.

"Um…we lost the orb remember?" the wolf said quietly

Shadora growled "Darnit, I forgot…well then I need you to get the Shadowed Sapphires"

"Those? But…but!" the wolf stuttered shaking her head, the owl had defiantly lost it.

"Get them!" Shadora growled "We need those if we don't have the orb!"

"But those can-"

"I know I know but we need something and that's the only capable thing. Now get them, my computer, and _that_!"

"Do we really need _that_?"

"Yes, we need that no matter what the concequences!"

"Alright" the wolf said as she hung up the phone. She shook her head and left the house she was currently in her last thought before she took off was 'This is going toend badly'

* * *

Again sorry guys...i hopefully will update soon when i figure out what i'm gona do...shouldnt take long...i hope... 


	6. Changed Cooper

Sry it took so long guys...i was kind of procrastinating...yeah spelled that wrong...but i updated and it's longer than the last chapter! Anyway sry again and i dont own Sly Cooper...the only thing i own is my wolf, my owl, and a cupcake...BUT THE CUPCAKE IS MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! Ahem

-----------------------

Changed Cooper

Heather arrived at the Copper hideout about twenty minutes after Shadora had called her. It was still raining so her fur was soaked, grumbling she handed the owl her lap top and a necklace that looked like a clawed hand of a bird or something similar. The claws were made of blue sapphire and in the middle was a rain drop shaped dark blue sapphire being held in place by the claws. "Here" she said as she sat down next to the owl, her eyes soon began observing the room and first thing she noticed was Sly was no where to be found "Where's Sly?"

"The parrot has him" Shadora said opening the lap top

"Arpeggio? I thought he was dead…"

"Yeah so did I"

"What does he want with Sly?" The wolf asked as she watched the owl begin typing on her computer furiously

"At the moment I am not certain" Shadora said as she continued typing

"Arpeggio wants immortality" Bentley began "Though what Sly has to do with that I do not know"

"There has to be some reason" Penelope said "Sly has to hold some purpose to Arpeggio if he went to the trouble of kidnapping him

"That may be true but what is the purpose" Bentley replied with a sigh.

None of them spoke for awhile they all seemed to be trying to figure out this mystery by themselves, as though they were trying to find some clue or something of significance that they may have missed to begin with. The only sound in the room was the sound of Shadora typing on her lap top, and even that seemed to soon be silenced. The owl had stopped typing, her computer was not giving her any of the information she needed and that was starting to drive her crazy, she needed to have information, she needed to have facts, she needed to know everything that was going on. (I am like that all the time if I don't know something I freak out ok kinda) The eerie silence was soon interrupted by a loud beeping sound that came from Bentley's computer.

"What is that?" Heather asked staring at the turtle as he moved over to his computer

"Tracking system" Bentley began "I placed a tracking bug on sly when he was asleep in case he decided for some reason to escape. The device alerts me when he's within twenty feet of us"

"So he's close?" Penlope asked curiously looking over Bentley's shoulder.

"Yes, very close he's alone in the…coffee house…" Bentley replied blinking

"I knew he liked coffee" Shadora said smirking

Heather shook her head at the owls response, Shadora had a habit of analyzing people and her first thought of Sly was that he liked coffee. One of the few things that they actually had in common was a liking for coffee. Shaking her head again she turned her attention back to Bentley who was staring intently at the computer.

"Well we should go get him!" Penelope exclaimed "The sooner the better!"

"No" Bentley said shaking his head

"What do you mean?" Heather asked staring at the turtle

"It's most likely a trap" he said looking at the two

"What makes you think that?" the wolf asked

"Because" Shadora said quietly staring seriously at the wolf "Where is Arpeggio?"

Heather and Penelope blinked the looked at Bentley's computer, Sly was indeed alone and Arpeggio was no where to be seen. Penelope focused her attention hard to the computer, the fact that Sly was alone and Arpeggio was no where to be found did send the mouse vibes that this was a trap and if it indeed was the case they needed a plan and the needed one fast. "Well" Penelope said analyzing the situation "Some one is going to have to go into the coffee shop and speak with him. If Arpeggio changed him in any way we need to know, and we also need to know why he's alone."

"Yes now the question is whose going?" Shadora asked staring at the mouse and the wolf. Penelope and Heather looked at her and they all seemed to come to an agreement. "Bentley" they all said together

"What? Why me?" Bentley asked staring at the three girls.

"Because Bentley out of the four of us you are Sly's closet friend, the museum incident didn't really give me any points, Heather hasn't seen him in a while and Penelope is in the same boat as us. You have to go Bentley" the owl said seriously. Bentley continued to stare at the three girls and came to the realization that he wasn't getting out of it. Sighing he began to get ready for the meeting with the last thought of 'Why me?'

Venice Italy Coffee House 12:36am

Bentley rolled in the coffee shop carefully scanning the area for Sly and anything out of place. Nothing seemed odd as far as he could tell then again it was a Coffee House in Venice…many things could be wrong. "I found him" the turtle said into the earpiece to the three girls. They all muttered back reply's, they all had a plan and hopefully it would work out. Heather was in the coffee shop far in a corner ready to act if anything bad happened. Penelope was sitting back at the hideout monitoring the computer incase anything came or Sly decided to run somewhere, also to be ready with the RC chopper and car if need be. Shadora was perched onto a building across from the coffee house watching for anything unusual and ready to act if anything was in sight. Her wing had healed enough for her to fly but not enough to do anything strenuous. The three were ready and all they needed was Bentley to talk to Sly. Scanning the room one more time Bentley made his way over to Sly and sat down "Hello Sly"

"Bentley" The raccoon said calmly

"You're back in Venice" the turtle said

"Yes indeed" he said giving the turtle an eerie smile

"So how did you get away from Arpeggio Sly?"

"He let me go" he replied to the turtle "I wasn't what he was after apparently"

"Really?" Bentley asked not buying it

"It's a trap it has to be" Heather said through the earpiece, they were all listening to Bentley and Sly's conversation

"Yeah it doesn't make sense for Arpeggio to let Sly go" Penelope replied

"The question is what is he planning and where is he right now." Shadora said looking around the sky and ground for any signs.

"Yes he did indeed let me go" the raccoon was smiling and it was starting to scare Bentley a little. Sly was acting weird; in the back of his mind Bentley knew Sly would act different Arpeggio had a perfect opportunity so why not act on it? The only thing that still puzzled him was why did Arpeggio take him in the first place?

Outside The Coffee House 12:53am

Shadora sighed as she listened to the conversation, it was starting to get boring and she was upset that she didn't get to go into her favorite coffee house. The moon shown dimly in the sky, there were dark clouds that weren't really noticeable that hovered near it, threatening to engulf the circle completely. Small droplets of rain were falling now, her feathers getting colder by the minute. Shadora yawned slightly trying her best not to fall asleep sitting on the building was boring. Her eyes closed but flew open as Penelope's shot through the earpiece. "There are unidentified people near the coffee house! Shadora who are they?"

The owl blinked and began to scan the area, and she saw them two different groups of people, two very different groups. One was a group of cops and one was a group of Arpeggio's birds. The two groups had not seen each other but they were coming dangerously close and the moment their eyes found each other chaos would erupt. "Arpeggio's boys and cops, Bentley, Heather get out and away from the coffee house!"

"But-" Bentley began turning his attention away from the raccoon and towards the window

"No Bentley, get out now! You don't have time!" the owl said getting frustrated as she watched the two groups

Bentley's attention was drawn from the window as he heard a noise behind him; he turned and saw Heather and Sly clawing, growling, and lunging at each other. Shadora saw the two from the window through the coffee house Sly was about to go after Bentley but Heather had stopped him in time and now they were wrecking her favorite coffee house. "Those two are more trouble than their worth" she said to herself as she jumped from the roof and entered the coffee house. "Quite playing and come on!" The owl's eye twitched as they ignored her, Bentley had moved to the door beside her waiting for the two to stop.

"You guys better get out of there" Penelope said over the headset "Those cops are coming in fast"

Heather got away from Sly's grip and darted out the door behind Shadora. Bentley turned to Sly who got up and stared at the turtle, the raccoons eyes turned to the window behind Bentley then fell back upon the turtle. "Goodbye Bentley" he said as he ran to one of the side windows "Oh and by the way" the raccoon said before he jumped out "I'm really not what he was after". Bentley watched the raccoon jump out the window and felt a pang of sadness and confusion but he ignored it and went out the front door but came to a halt behind Heather and Shadora as they were surrounded by cops.

"Freeze!" a voice said and the three easily recognized it, it was Carmelita. Bentley acting on impulse threw a smoke bomb in the middle of the cops. Heather and Bentley ran passed them and Shadora flew in the damp sky as rain continued to fall. "Find them!" Carmelita said as the smoke cleared, the officers nodded and started to run though the city, Carmelita had her eyes on the owl and started to follow her path. Unbeknownst to any of them was Arpeggio's group spread throughout the town watching the wolf and the turtle. The rain started to pick up and Shadora cursed to herself for she now had to stop, the rain was putting strain on her wings and her one was not completely healed. She started to take off across the roofs, the quicker she got to the hideout the better. She was only rooftops away when she felt something hit her in the back of the neck, but before she had a chance to figure out what it was darkness engulfed her. Arpeggio's birds all acted on the same time they flew like hawks out of the sky towards their two targets. The wolf and the turtle knew not what hit them as they both felt darkness engulf them.

Sly stood on top of the coffee house, Arpeggio beside him, they both watched from the building as the events unfolded "Two out of three isn't bad" Sly said to the bird

"Yes but it is not enough" Arpeggio replied calmly.

* * *

Well there you go...that was longer than the last one...and you might be confused lol i know i kinda was, Anyway i think it was kinda off...like writing wise...it was good in some places but bad in others...but thats just what i think...Review if you want and i should up date soon...hopefully sooner than this one took...yeah. 


	7. Captured At Last

I'm sry guys i really am, i procrastinate to much i'm sry. I would like to thank Odairu for inspiring me! YAY GO YOU! This chaps for you!.

Captured At Last

Shadora opened her eyes slowly, and sat up, she had a headache and her eyes hurt as they tried to adjust to the darkness. The floor as well as the room was freezing cold and everything was silent except for the small murmurs that fell all around. The owl stood up slowly stretching and shaking her head now determined to find out where she was. The murmurs that fell around her were odd ones indeed, most of them were about her, who she was who she was related to so on. One murmur grabbed her attention, it was two people talking and they were amazed that she had been finally captured and those words confused the owl that is until a light turned on before her and there stood Carmelita fox. The owl felt her blood run cold then surge with a fireful hatred; the stupid fox had caught her how the owl wasn't sure. Shadora had never been caught, she was a lot like Sly and his gang always dodging the cops, coming dangerously close for the fun of it then slipping away before anything could happen. But it seems the one time she wasn't trying to play cops and robbers was the one time she got caught. "Fox" the owl said dangerously

"Ms. Shadora Clockwerk" Carmelita said with a smile to the owl through the bars. "The law has finally caught you"

"The law gets lucky every few hundred years" the owl replied in the same dangerous tone.

Carmelita glared at the owl "Sarcasm wont get you very far behind bars Ms. Clockwerk"

"Neither will listening to your boring words that have no meaning to me" Shadora said glaring right back at her "You have caught me Ms. Fox but I wont stay here very long there are matters I must attend to and the longer you keep me confined the more and more they will get out of hand"

"The matters of a criminal are worth nothing" Carmelita said calmly

"That is what you believe Ms. Fox and that is why your eyes remain shut and your world black and white" the owl said just as calm.

"Do not tell me how I live my life criminal" the fox growled as she began to pace back and forth in front of the cell "Now tell me, where are you friends, we searched your little hideout and found no one or nothing, everything left was destroyed"

"There not there…?" the owl said quietly more to herself

"Don't play dumb Ms. Clockwerk" the fox said angrily

Despite the owls worry she managed to keep a straight face "Ms. Fox I do not know where my dear friends have gone and believe me if I did I still wouldn't tell you, so talking to me is a waste of your narrow minded words"

"Soon Ms. Werks you'll get what you deserve" the fox said in a deadly tone

"Not from you and the law Ms. Fox" Shadora's tone even deadlier

"We shall see"

"Indeed" Shadora watched as Carmelita stormed off, unsatisfied at her lack of cooperation. It took the owl a minute but she finally let her composed face go and let the hint of worry in her features show. If Sly and the gang really weren't at the hideout that meant one of two things. A: They had escaped Arpeggio and were hiding somewhere or B: Arpeggio's boys had gotten to them. She was really hoping it was the first one, but knowing how everything was backwards it was most likely the second. The darkness seemed to edge on forever and plans filled the owls head, plans of escape and each were least likely as the one before it. Being to wrapped up in her plans it took her a minute to realize someone was talking to her. It was the person in the cell right across from hers.

"You are the Daughter of Clockwerk aren't you?" the figure said interest in his voice a voice that for some reason sounded familiar.

"I'm sure you've grasped that fact" the owl said anger hiding in her voice, she didn't have time to make small talk no matter how familiar the voice was

"I grasped it that much is true but I don't get why you are friends with Cooper. Are the two of you not enemies?"

"I see no point in enemies anymore, though I have gained too many dangerous ones." Shadora said her voice calming down.

"You must have if they landed you in here. The daughter of Clockwerk in jail?" the figure laughed "Many of us didn't think it would happen"

"You aren't the only ones" The owl began "When you have obligations you end up in chaos and you let your guard down, that's when the law gets lucky"

"You must be in chaos then" the voice said sadly

"Right in the middle of it" Shadora said with a sigh

"So what is bothering you?"

"You trying to read my emotions?"

"Yes and I am having trouble with it"

"I'm not easy to read"

"I'd figure"

"I'd hope so" Shadora said in a finalizing tone determined to break the conversation and go back to her thoughts but the voice decided to break the silence again this time with words that caught the owls attention.

"Life's funny isn't it? Master Shadora?"

Shadora blinked realization dawning on her "James?" the figure laughed and the owl knew it was true. The figure was James, Heathers older brother the other wolf that had worked for her "James you jerk"

"I'm sorry Master Shadora I couldn't resist."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to find Heather but I got lost and somehow ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time" James said sighing "So now I'm here. And what of you Master Shadora?"

"Quit calling me that James" The owl said staring at the wolf's green eyes before beginning her explanation "You know of the parrot correct?"

"Arpeggio?"

"Yes well it seems he has tampered with our dear Coopers memories and has made him his alley, so were back to square one of our war." The owl paused then continued "Your sister was trying to help me, the turtle and his new friend get the raccoon back but it has proved difficult and as you see it has landed me here"

"Well you must have some thought of escape" the wolf said encouragingly

"You put to much faith in me James, each idea is worse then the one before it" Shadora said seriously "There security is specified for intelligent people such as us."

"That I have learned" the wolf said quietly.

It was at that moment that something large smashed through the back wall next to Shadora and James's cells setting the alarms off. Shadora and James stared at the large object curiously and it was Shadora that understood what it was. It was a giant owl/hawk like mech. With pointed dark eyes for windows, it was on four legs each with metal slicing talons. It's tail was pointed at the end and so were the wings designed for ripping through metal and any other hard solid. It so eerily resembled Clockwerk, it seemed as if it was his shadow. One of the eyes opened revealing the small mouse inside

"Penelope!" Shadora exclaimed

Ok there you go i updated i will try to update as soon as i can i really promise guys, i really wana finish this story so i will try my best and i know the chap didnt really have anyone in it except Shadora and James but it was still interesting not the less right?...well i hope


	8. Violent Rescue

Anyone who says they had a bad weekend i bet you mine topped it. I found out some news yesterday that made me and my friends go numb. A friend of mine we called her Lizzie died saturday at around 7pm. She was only 15, and no parent should have to burry there child its's not how lifes supposed to work. But life takes it's toll i suppose and i will miss her. Have fun lizzie wherever you are. On a side note i updated! (If i sound to happy it's because me and my friends Jenna and Brittni arent good mourners we laugh we people cry, we concentrate on good times not bad)

That line thing not workin is driving me crazy

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Violent Rescue

Alarms were heard buzzing around the prison ward that evening "What's the problem?" Carmelita yelled over the buzzing sirens

"It's the secure ward!" one of the officers yelled back "It seems someone's escaping!"

"Impossible! That's the secure ward!" Carmelita yelled again

"That's where the alarm started!" another officer yelled

"Whose escaping?" Carmelita yelled determined to find out who was causing this problem

"Cell's 13O and 6W" the officer replied

"Lock all the gates! Turn the fences on high! Send out the high guard make sure they don't escape!" the fox turned and stalked down the hall determined to stop the jailbreak

Shadora smile as she walked out of her jail cell that was now destroyed, making one swift movement she pointed at James's cell and Penelope nodded destroying it as well. The wolf came out and smiled. "I knew you had something"

"I have something yes but I planned nothing" the owl said as she walked up the small ramp that had appeared.

James watched the owl as she walked up the ramp "I hate when she does that" he said to himself sighing as he followed her. The inside of the mech was very homey in a sense; there were couches and chairs it looked just like a lounge.

"You found Ezra!" Shadora said happily as she walked up to Penelope

"Ezra? Is that what you call this thing?" Penelope asked interested

"Yes" the owl replied as she sat in a chair

"Why do you have a mech to begin with?" James asked sitting next to her

"Retrieval" the owl said staring at the small monitor in the control panel. "Sometimes things get to far out of hand, as you have noticed"

"Indeed" the wolf said as he turned to Penelope "Who is your intriguing friend?"

"Penelope" the owl said looking at him

"A lovely name" the wolf said kissing the back of the mouse's hand

"Thank you" Penelope said pulling her hand back "But I'm sorry"

The wolf sighed and the owl smiled it was fun to watch James make a fool of himself. "That is James, Penelope. He's Heathers brother"

"Oh I see the resemblance" The mouse said looking at him "Do you know where they are?"

"No but I have a hunch" Shadora said with a sigh. Penelope was about to ask what her hunch was but the sudden shouting stopped her.

"YOU ARE NOT ESCAPING MY JAIL MS. WERKS!" Carmelita shouted running down the hall toward them.

"I told you Ms. Fox I would not be detained here long and so I shall not be, there are matters I must attend to" Shadora said through the microphone.

"YOUR MATTERS ARE WORTH NOTHING YOU WRETCHED OWL!" the fox yelled anger overwhelming her.

"So you believe" Shadora's voice stayed calm. She turned to James and Penelope "Cover your ears". The two found the instructions strange but they listened none the less. The owl pressed a button of the panel then covered her ears. It took a minute but the mouse and the wolf understood why they covered there ears. The mech was emitting a loud ear shattering screech. Carmelita covered her ears quickly trying to block out the noise she was shouting again but her words were lost in the roar of the alarms and the screech of the mech. Shadora pressed another button and the wings on the mech rose up and flew down making a small wind, the mouth of the mech opened and fire shot out hitting the wind and flying toward the fox. Carmelita dodged into an empty jail cell to avoid the fire that the wind blew in. The screeching stopped and the ground began to move. It occurred to Carmelita that Shadora was escaping.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" The fox yelled jumping out of the cell "YOU ARE NOT ESCAPING FROM ME!"

"I'm afraid I am Ms. Fox" and with that the owl moved the mech into the moon light and let it take flight into the air "Farwell"

"Well that was exciting" James said leaning back in his chair as the jail disappeared from view

"Yes, now we must find our allies" Shadora said turning to her panel and furiously pressing buttons

"So where is your hunch? I thought the police got to them" Penelope said looking at the owl.

"No they police didn't get them, my guess is Arpeggio" the owl said then something occurred to her "Penelope how did you get away from the cops? They said they searched the hideout"

"Oh, well I was watching the monitor and saw they were coming so I decided to go into the basement then use the secret way out. But I spotted a crescent moon looking ruby and your sapphire necklace on the table, so I took them thinking you would need it." Shadora and James nodded following the story "So I took the secret entrance in the basement and came up at the hill near the edge of town near the forest. When I did I notice something reflecting the small amount of moonlight. Walking over there I found this mech hidden in the trees. Being the extenuatingly curious person I am I ventured inside, realizing when I reached the panel that it belonged to you." Shadora nodded understand her completely. The mech she designed used two things for power, the Blood Moon which was the crescent ruby and the Shadowed Sapphires which was her clawed necklace. They were currently in the control panel in the mech symbol which was a V looking face but more curved with the owls dark eyes at the bottom. The moon was above the eyes right in the middle and the clawed necklace was in its mouth. "It's a simple machine to operate" the mouse continued her story, and the tracking device is quite helpful so I tracked you being how it is your mech"

"And so you excepted to find me as well as Bentley and Heather" The owl said finishing her thought

"Yes" Penelope said with a sigh

"Well then let us track them" James said "No parrot is getting his wings on my sister"

"Yes, and no one harms Bentley" Penelope said

"Then let us fetch our Wolf, our Turtle, and our Raccoon" Shadora said grinning evilly as she pressed a button on the panel letting the mech emit a happy screech as it soared through the air

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Hope you enjoyed it...i should update soon i hope :shurg:


	9. Let The Games Begin

Hi! yeah i know i take forever but i'm almost done i promise i'm gona work on it till it's done! My goal is to have this done by tuesday and i aim to keep this goal so i will have it done by tuesday no matter what. So look for updates! And again sry for the long waits...really i am.

* * *

Let The Games Begin

"How much longer is this going to take?" James asked Shadora impatiently "The longer this takes the longer that wretched parrot has them"

"I am aware James, he is doing something, I cant track them properly" The owl said

"What do you mean?" James asked

"Exactly what I said" Shadora "The system is acting weird"

"Let me see it" Penelope said as she walked over to the owl, looking over Shadora's shoulder she began studying the odd pattern on the monitor. After a few moments of silence Penelope began typing on the panel, Shadora watched curiously trying to figure out what she was doing. After she was done the pattern was no longer a jumbled confusing mess, it was a clear as the night sky. "There you go"

"How did you do that?" Shadora asking blinking at the mouse

"I spend a lot of time decrypting ancient scrolls and writings, it comes in handy" The mouse said smiling

"You are now my new favorite person" James said happily

"Thank you" Penelope smiled

It took about an hour for the three to reach the small island Arpeggio was on. It was a creepy looking island in the middle of the ocean, it was a small ocean the only thing on it was a circular ring next to a few trees. Rain was now falling hard and making things hard to see. James blinked as he stared out the rainy window at the small island. "That cant be it, you must have it wrong"

"No it is it" Penelope said simply looking at the small structure.

"What makes you say that?" the wolf asked skeptically

"Because" The owl began "His fortress is hidden in the air, the ring is a transporter"

The mech landed on the island and the three got out. "Quickly" Shadora said as she ran across the island, Penelope and James behind her.

"We don't even know where that ring will end up!" James shouted through the rain as the three raced across the beach. "It could take us right to Arpeggio and then everything will be ruined!"

"That is true, but a chance we'll have to take, the mech only has a limited amount of power left and it's just enough to get us from hear to the nearest land." Shadora shouted through the rain. "If we use it and Arpeggio has no energy sources that work for it then we have no way to escape this island." The three reached the golden looking ring and stared. Penelope sighed, James had a good point and so did Shadora so they'd have to be careful about how they approached this ring. "Now how should be go about this?"

"I don't know, I still say we shouldn't go through it at all" the wolf said crossing his arms

"Well fine you grow wings and get up there!" Shadora said getting angry

"Why don't you, you have wings go get up there and we can wait here" the wolf argued

"Wings and water don't work, furball"

Penelope sighed watching the two of them continue with there arguing. She took a moment to stare at the ring thinking of possible places it could end up. The logical one would be Arpeggio's main room, but there was probably a number of places that it could end up. Shrugging she walked in the ring, logical if you get teleported up it should teleport you back down, so if the coast was clear she'd just come back down and tell them. A small golden light swirled from her feet to her head and in a matter of seconds she was gone. Shadora and James continued arguing not noticing their other ally had disappeared. Penelope observed her surroundings when she reached the other ring. She was in a dark looking room, she could make out some metal and some boxes. If her guess was correct it looked like a weapon supply room. Smiling she went back through the ring and to the beach. Shadora and James were still arguing, shaking her head Penelope interrupted the two. "Come on. It's safe"

"How do you know?" James asked watching her

"I went through it while you were arguing, it looks safe to me" Penelope replied.

"Good enough for me" Shadora said as she moved onto the ring. James sighed and stepped into the ring with his other companions. Golden light circled then and they were in the weapons room of Arpeggio's air fortress.

"This way" Penelope said point in a direction. The owl and the wolf followed the mouse; they found a door and carefully walk out it, making sure no guards were present. The hallway was also dark; apparently Arpeggio didn't like the light. It made no difference to the three of them darkness helped them hide better. It was clear to Shadora and Penelope after about three hallways that this fortress was a maze, if you didn't know where you were going you were gona get lost. It was a fork in the hallways that made them stop. "Ok who's going which way?"

"I"ll go this way, you two go that way" Shadora said "One might lead to Heather and Benetly, the other might lead to Sly, either way we'll get what we need in a faster time. Penelope nodded and she and James took off down a hallway, Shadora watched them and went down the other one.

The hallway Penelope and James went down was very narrow, and very small, Penelope had no problem with it but James had to hunch over to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling. "Where do you think this leads? To the raccoon or to my sister and your turtle friend?" James asked

"I hope to Heather and Bentley, I still do not know how to snap Sly out of his state and maybe Bentley will know something." Penelope replied as they continued down the hall. "I have a hunch it will though, just by the design of this hallway it leads to Heather and Bentley"

"How could the hallway tell you that?" James asked confused

"It's narrow and small, Arpeggio would most likely want a bigger hallway for his presence" Penelope explained

"Oh that makes sense I guess" James said with a shrug. They turned the corner of the hallway, and it led to a room full of bars. "Yup you were right"

"Penelope!" Bentley exclaimed going to the bars.

"James!?" Heather exclaimed confused yet happy.

The hallway Shadora had gone down was a large yet curvy hallway, it was starting to make the owl angry, going in circles wasn't one of her favorite things. The hallway seemed to end rather quickly, what was beyond it was a crescent moon time area that lead to a large circular room make of what seemed to be stained glass. From her position she could make out two figures in the room, one was tall and the other was short. It was none other than Arpeggio and Sly. "Well that was fairly simple"

"Yes thank you" a voice said behind her. Shadora blinked and turned around; behind her were two of Arpeggio's guards.

"Thank you for getting caught close to our masters main room" the second guard said "Less of a walk" Shadora growled as the two guards grabbed her and threw her into the main room "She was trespassing"

"Thank you. Now go" Arpeggio said from his perch. They left and Arpeggio turned his attention of the owl. "Well, well Ms. Werks so nice to see you again"

"I'd say the same but I really don't like you" Shadora said standing up

"Aww, to bad. Oh well. So you managed to get out of jail" Arpeggio said watching her

"Yeah I got bored" The owl said crossing her arms "Can we just skip the pointless conversation and I take the raccoon"

"I don't think he wants to go" The parrot said looking at Sly "Do you?"

"Nope" Sly said simply

"See" The parrot said turning back to the owl "Are you going to force him?"

"Yup" Shadora said smiling "Let the games begin"

* * *

There you go, hoped you like it if now whatever. Anyway i will get this story done by tuesday so um enjoy? 


	10. Choosing Sides

Two updates in one day! I know i'm amazed to lets go for three! Maybe...lol anyway as i said i am to get his done by tuesday and i might have it done today...who knows? Read and enjoy

* * *

Choosing Sides

"What are you two doing here?" Heather asked as she stared at them

"Have a tea party" James said sarcastically "What do you think?"

"Come on we have to hurry, I'm not sure when guards come by" Penelope said as she began to work on the lock.

"How did you find us?" Bentley asked "And who are you?"

"Shadora's mech and that is James" Penelope said continuing her work

"He's my brother" Heather said to Bentley. "So she did need that mech…where is she?"

"She's looking for your raccoon friend" James said standing there.

"She's gona have a hard time with that" Heather said with a sigh

"What do you mean?" James asked blinking

"He's with Arpeggio all the time, and if he's ever not he seems to go into a daze." Bentley began "I believe that his hold over Sly is getting weaker and when Sly's not with him he begins to snap out of it."

"So all we have to do is get the bird away from Sly?" James said "Doesn't sound to hard"

"No it sounds simple but when Sly's the one you have to go through to get to Arpeggio it becomes hard" Heather said sighing

"We'll figure that out later" Penelope said as she broke the lock "We need to get back to that fork without getting caught and then we'll worry about it" The other three nodded and the four began to race down the narrow hallway.

Feathers and fur were flying everywhere as Shadora and Sly went at it. Despite not having his cane Sly was still a worthy opponent and Shadora was starting to have difficulty. Sly was fast, very fast keeping track of him was hard enough but trying to dodge was getting harder. "Why are you here?" Sly asked her as they continued their fighting, they were out of earshot of Arpeggio.

"To fix things" Shadora said digging her talons into his tail. Sly winced and ripped her off of him.

"Fix what?" he growled as he sent a kick into her side.

Shadora winced and used her wings to catch herself "Fix you. You were once my ally but some things happened and everything is upside down". The owl lunged at the raccoon like a hawk, determined to snap some sense into him or at least knock him out.

"I highly doubt that" Sly said as he barley managed to get out of the way.

"Do you? Please tell me what could that flightless bird told you that turned you against us?" Shadora asked as she landed on the ground and stared at the raccoon

Sly stood there thinking, he didn't remember when he was told all he remembered was following Arpeggio's orders. "I don't remember…"

"Cooper Raccoon" Shadora said watching him. Sly blinked he stopped he was far enough from Arpeggio that he was starting to become dazed, and also Shadora's words of 'cooper raccoon' sounded familiar.

"Keep moving or that parrots going to get suspicious" Shadora said, Sly nodded and the two resumed fighting. It was then that Bentley, Heather, James, and Penelope came through the door, fighting off guards as they went. Sly looked at them but kept his eyes on Shadora at the same time. Shadora could see that the raccoon was thinking he was confused just like he was when they first found him. Heather and company watched as the two of them broke apart and stood there. "Which side is it raccoon?"

"Cooper stop standing there!" Arpeggio yelled

Sly looked at him for a moment and the back to the owl "No matter what I pick I'll end up with you in the end. Whether free will or you knocking me out"

"Very perceptive" Shadora smiled

"Your side" Sly said as he turned toward Arpeggio. Shadora smiled more and followed Sly as he walked toward the parrot.

"What are you doing!?" Arpeggio screeched "Get rid of her"

"I rather not" Sly said as he continued to walk

"Wretched raccoon" the parrot said as he pressed a button on his perch

The six of them blinked and looked around as the floor began to shake; a circle began to open between Arpeggio, Sly and Shadora. A small stand came out of it and on top was a small clear orb. The six blinked and watched as the orb started to glow a golden color soon two small beams of light hit both Shadora and Sly in-between the eyes then disappeared. The two blinked then screamed when they felt pain like none other flow through their bodies. It was like an electrical current had begun shocking every inch of their body. Shadora struggled to keep her eyes open and watched Penelope and Bentley run toward them as Heather and James began walking toward Arpeggio with hate filled eyes. Shadora and Sly winced as another current went by and in one swift instant they were out cold.

* * *

Yay time to go work. TO MICROSOFT OFFICE! 


	11. Turn Back The Clock

Three updates in one day WOO I FEEL LIKE AN ACHIVER! Ahem...anyway my triple update is my payment to you people for taking so long...sry bout that but this story is now finished hoped you enjoy the ending.

* * *

Turn Back The Clock

Shadora groaned as she opened her eyes, the moon shone into the room she was it. Sitting up she realized she was in Bentley's hideout. Rain was pouring down still, but lighter and more calm. The owl surveyed the room and saw Sly on another bet with wires attached to his head, her eyes followed the cords and it reached a machine that was monitoring heart rate among other things. She looked up and saw there were also wires on her head connected to her own monitor. She pulled them off and a buzz sounded the kind when people die. "Stupid machine" In a flash four people were at the door, Penelope, Bentley, Heather and James were all standing there looking worried. "It was me" the owl said as she smacked the machine turning it off.

"You about gave me a heart attack" James said crossing his arms.

"Forgive me" the owl said watching as Bentley took a look at Sly's machine. Heather sat down at the window sill, James just leaned against the doorway and Penelope went to check on the owl.

"You should rest some more, whatever Arpeggio did to you nearly killed you" the mouse said checking her wings and tail.

"I'll be fine" Shadora said "So how did we get back here anyway?"

"Well…" James said before he dived into the story

_Flashback_

_Heather, James, Penelope, and Bentley all stared as Shadora and Sly screamed in pain. "What did he do to them!?" Heather asked shocked_

"_I am not sure" Bentley began "But the faster we help them the better it will be". The other three nodded. Heather and James watched as Penelope and Bentley made their way to Shadora and Sly._

"_So sister ready to get some payback?" James asked smiling_

"_Can I rip off his wigs?" Heather said as they began to walk toward Arpeggio _

"_Be my guest" The older wolf said as he extended his claws_

"_Then yeah" Heather said also extending her claws._

_Arpeggio laughed as he watched the raccoon and the owl twitch on the ground. It wasn't what he intended but it was nice to. The raccoon and the owl out of his way such a happy day, their friends wouldn't be too much of a hassle. The parrot eyes grew wide when he saw the two angry wolves appear in front of him. "Dear friends"_

"_I don't like you" Heather said glaring_

"_How sad" Arpeggio said then his eyes went wider as the two wolves pounced._

_The fight between the Parrot and the Wolves became background noise to Bentley and Penelope. "Judging by state of their feathers and fur, they've been hit by an electrical current that seems to reoccur every five minutes" Penelope said examining the two _

"_Agreed" Bentley said as he looked over the two also "We need to get them out of here and back to the hideout, then we can fix this"_

"_We just need to get them there before the electrical current does to much damage" Penelope said as she reached in her pocket and pulled out four white bracelet looking things. She put two on then handed two to Bentley who put them on also. They both pressed a button and a white glove looking thing appeared then disappeared. Penelope picked up Shadora with little effort and no electrical shock thanks to the gloves. Bentley picked up Sly and the two looked in the direction of Heather and James. At their feet was Arpeggio, unmoving in a small pool of blood. The wolves turned and looked at their companions. "Quickly!" _

_They nodded and followed their companions down the hall, dodging the guards who were trying to get to their master. A few of the guards brushed against Sly and Shadora and got an electrical shock sent through them. James watched as the shocked guards fell to the ground "How are you to not getting shocked?" he asked Penelope and Bentley _

"_Invisible gloves" Penelope said "They absorb electricity and store it for later uses"_

"_That's convenient" Heather said as they continued down the hall. _

The six reached the weapons room and in an instant were back on the beach. "Over there!" James pointed toward the mech. They nodded and ran through the rain into the mech.

"_What is this?" Bentley asked in awe as he looked around after setting Sly down in a chair. Penelope behind him setting Shadora in another chair._

"_It's Shadora's mech" Heather said "It's used for tasks that get out of hand"_

"_We have a problem…" James said looking at the monitor _

"_And that would be?" Heather asked looking at her brother_

"_We left it running…it's about to die" The older wolf sighed then watched as Penelope walked over and placed her hands over the panel. There was an electric spark and the power was back to full "And now it's not" he said smiling. The mech emitted a screech as it took off, in a few hours they were back in Italy and the Cooper's hideout. The four trudged through the door, Bentley and Penelope took Shadora and Sly up to one of the rooms. Heather and James soon followed after hiding the mech. _

"_So how are they?" Heather asked looking at the two _

"_They'll be fine" Bentley said after hooking wires to them_

_End flashback_

"I see" Shadora said as she stood up, she winced and sat back down

"You really should rest" Penelope said shaking her head.

A noise soon distracted the five of them; they looked over and watched as Sly sat up. The raccoon blinked and stared at the five of them. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Heather asked as she stood next to him

"Very ok" he smiled at her

"Yup he's fine" She said crossing her arms.

Sly laughed then turned his attention back the five they were still giving him weird looks "What?"

"You remember everything?" Bentley asked

"What are you talking about?" the raccoon asked

"Well…" Penelope said before she went into the long story of him having amnesia, Arpeggio the whole spiel.

"That sounds eventful" Sly said stand up "But I don't seem to be forgetting anything now"

"Being knocked out might have helped your amnesia" Bentley said

"The only time that ever seems to come in handy…" the raccoon mused. The five laughed.

"The point is you remember!" Heather said

"Yes, yes such a joyous occasion" Shadora said standing up again. Penelope walked over to Sly and the three of them, Shadora, Heather, and Penelope gave him a hug. But winced as an electrical current went through them. James laughed as they fell to the floor looking dazed.

"I might have forgot to mention there still might be a mild electrical shock…" Bentley said rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you for the early warning" Penelope said an annoyed look on her face.

"And you, what are you laughed at?" Shadora asked glaring at James.

The older wolf and turtle looked at each other then took off out the door determined to avoid the woman's wrath. Heather and Sly just looked at each other and laughed, everything seemed to be back to normal as if the clock had been turned back.

* * *

There you go hope you enjoyed it. That is the ending and i'm done with that. Review if you want you dont have to. 


End file.
